


Have Your Elf a Merry Little Christmas

by Namaenai



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Chrissy plays matchmaker, Christmas Fluff, Elf!Nicole, F/F, Firefighter!Nicole, Fluff, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Santa!Nedley, Waverly and Nicole are totally oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namaenai/pseuds/Namaenai
Summary: When Nedley asked her to help out at Santa’s workshop, to help raise funds for the fire department’s fundraiser, she didn’t hesitate to agree.Now, she found herself standing in the middle of the Santa’s workshop attraction in an ill-fitting elf costume and there wasn’t anywhere else she would rather be. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t embarrassed for anyone to see her in this frumpy, green costume with the giant fake ears.“Nicole?” the redhead heard from a soft, friendly voice behind her.If her hunch was right, the voice belonged to a winsome brunette who she really didn’t want to see her in the costume.---Nicole is helping out as an elf at the mall's Santa attraction. She meets Waverly when she stops at Shorty's Bar and Grill for a morning cup of coffee before her shift.Sparks fly, but neither of them seems to realize that the other is interested, even if everyone else around them sees it plain as day.Enter Chrissy, who has been shipping WayHaught for a while.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 64
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying my hand at some Christmas fluff. 
> 
> The inspiration for this came, in part, when I worked the elf/Santa costume reference into [COPS: Purgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900709) and partly from some conversation about situations where people are basically dating and don't realize it. 
> 
> This is not beta'd so all the grammatical and punctuation mistakes are totally my own.

Waverly hummed along to “Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree” as she organized the menus at the host stand setting them all so they are facing the same direction. Shorty’s Bar and Grill was quiet — the calm before the storm that would hit when the mall opened for the day. Bussers and servers readied for the lunch crowds, a couple of them sitting at a corner table, drinking coffee before their shifts started.

Outside, fairy lights and garland were hung around the mall. Lighted animatronic figures were hidden among the mall’s planters. A massive decorated tree stood in the mall, not far from Shorty’s. Roughly a hundred feet away, near a large open area, stood Santa’s workshop, where kids could get their picture taken with Santa. 

The centerpiece of the workshop was a building roughly ten-feet on each side that resembled a gingerbread house. The roof appeared to be made of icing dusted with fake snow that glistened in the light. Fairy lights hung around the roof. The building had windows with interior curtains and shutters that resembled cookies. A sign reading “Claus” hung over the door. When “Santa” was there for pictures, the door would be open and kids would have their picture taken inside Santa’s house. 

A short distance from the house, a small sleigh loaded with large sacks sat amongst animatronic reindeer. The ground within the roped off Santa’s workshop area was covered with a fluffy material to simulate snow. Here and there, animatronic elves made toys. It was the kind of over-the-top display one might expect to see at a major amusement park, not at an outlet mall in a college town like Purgatory, but the kids loved it. It had even become a tourist attraction with people driving an hour or more from Big City or pulling off the interstate on their way to somewhere else. 

And it served a purpose — there were collection boxes for toys for disadvantaged kids and the money from photo packages went to fund the fire department's annual holiday celebration and giveaway for at-risk families. 

Christmas was not the only holiday the mall recognized, thanks in part to Waverly’s urging. Throughout the mall, there were other displays for other winter holidays and traditions, modern and ancient. Near each display, a plaque explained the holiday, the culture, and the tradition. 

Waverly pulled out the broom and started sweeping the floor. She continued moving her body along with the music, alternating between singing the lyrics she knew and humming those she didn’t, as she swept. The brunette was caught up in the music, oblivious to the world around her, as she twirled around. She caught a glimpse of a figure near the door in her peripheral vision and gasped, coming to a sudden stop as her heart raced. 

A woman in a long charcoal-colored coat and maroon beanie leaned against the frame of the closed door. The coat was buttoned closed but a hint of red felt peaked out at the collar where the backpack over her shoulder pulled at the coat’s fabric. Fiery red hair hung straight down below the woman’s shoulders and a half smile cracked her lips. 

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had live entertainment,” she said with a teasing lilt as she pushed off the door.

“I, uh…” Waverly started, still trying to calm her racing heart. “I didn’t see you there. I didn’t even hear the door.”

“I've been, uh…” the woman started, as she approached Waverly. “I've been meaning to introduce myself. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

Waverly took her extended hand to shake it. A warm sensation shot through her arm and spread throughout her body. It felt like a mild electric shock racing through her and it set her heart racing again. From the way Nicole’s eyes widened, she felt it, too. Between the warmth reflected back in big brown eyes and the charge racing through her, Waverly was so distracted that she almost forgot to let go of the redhead’s hand.

“Hi,” the brunette said, still distracted as she released Nicole’s hand.

“And you are Waverly Earp,” the redhead added when Waverly neglected to. “I’ve heard your name a lot. You’re quite a popular girl around here.”

“Oh, you know, it's all in the smile and wave.” Waverly found her voice as she demonstrated her smile and wave. She winked and then added, “Plus, I’ve been working here on and off since I was old enough, so I’ve gotten to know a lot of the shop owners and mall employees.” 

“Yeah,” Nicole said with an appraising look at the other woman. “I’m sure that’s it. So, can I get a cappuccino to go?”

“Oh, I'm really sorry.” Waverly gestured around to where the restaurant staff was preparing for the day ahead as she continued, “Um, we're not actually open yet so…” 

“Oh! My bad. The door was unlocked, so I didn’t realize.” The previously confident redhead seemed as if she had wanted to say something else before holding back. 

“You know, I keep telling Shorty he should sell breakfast during the holidays,” Waverly reassured. “We open when the mall opens, if you want to come back for that cappuccino in about forty-five minutes.”

“Thanks. I just might. I should go help our crew open up. I’ll see you around, Waverly,” she finished with a wink.

Waverly watched, leaning against her broom, as Nicole walked out of the restaurant. She moved toward the window to watch where the redhead went. The brunette was surprised when she went toward Santa’s workshop and entered a door in the back of the building. 

“Who was that?” she heard behind her. She recognized the voice as Rosita, the bartender on shift that afternoon.

“Her name is Nicole Haught…”

“Hot? She definitely is. What did she want?”

“A cappuccino.” 

“Well, you still have some time before we open. Go take her one,” Rosita suggested.

“I don’t know…” 

As Waverly debated, she saw Nicole emerge from the back of Santa’s workshop. Her coat was gone, revealing the green elf costume she had been wearing underneath. Despite the distance, the brunette could see the elf costume clearly had not been designed or tailored for the redhead’s figure. It looked to be made of a felt-like fabric with a large red collar. At her waist, she wore a wide black belt. The beanie she wore earlier had been replaced with a tall, red-trimmed elf hat made of the same fabric as the costume, highlighting big, pointy elf ears.

“If you don’t go for her, I will,” the bartender teased before walking off.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Waverly said, following the bartender to the espresso machine to make two cappuccinos — if she was making one for Nicole, she may as well make one for herself. 

***

Nicole sighed as she looked in the mirror and straightened her oversized elf ears and the green felt cap, then walked out of the small room behind Santa’s workshop to prepare for the crowds. If someone had asked her what she thought she’d be doing at this point in her life, wearing an ill-fitting elf costume at a mall Santa attraction would never have even crossed her mind. It certainly wasn’t where she thought a dual degree in forestry and ecology would lead her. Yet here she was. 

But she certainly wouldn't change it. Throughout university, she wasn’t sure what was next for her — she was interested in a career in forestry and conservation, but she felt she would need a masters degree to really be successful. And graduate degrees cost money she didn’t have. She would need to find a way to save up before taking that step.

Summers spent fighting wildfires as a volunteer firefighter had opened her eyes to the importance of forest management. Plus, she had genuinely enjoyed the work and being able to make a difference. So, when her senior year of university was winding down and one of the fire chiefs she had worked under sent her an email about a firefighter position in Purgatory, she didn’t hesitate to apply. Purgatory University had one of the top forestry and conservation programs, so it seemed like a logical step to establish herself in the area. 

That decision changed her life in more ways than she could expect. She wasn’t immediately accepted by the men she worked with, but she eventually earned their respect. They even eventually invited her to join their hockey and basketball teams, once they learned she played in college— she became their ringer for the annual games against the police department. Chief Randy Nedley had become her mentor and the father-figure she needed at that point in her life and his daughter, Chrissy, was like the younger sister she never had. She felt a kinship with the Chief, and with the small college town at the edge of an Alberta national park, that she just couldn’t explain. It was a feeling she hadn’t had in a long time. So, when Nedley asked her to help out at Santa’s workshop, to help raise funds for the fire department’s fundraiser, she didn’t hesitate to agree. 

Now, she found herself standing in the middle of the Santa’s workshop attraction in an ill-fitting elf costume and there wasn’t anywhere else she would rather be. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t embarrassed for anyone to see her in this frumpy, green costume with the giant fake ears.

“Nicole?” the redhead heard from a soft, friendly voice behind her.

_ Speaking of embarrassment _ , she thought. The redhead turned slowly as a blush spread across her cheek. If her hunch was right, the voice belonged to a winsome brunette who she  _ really _ didn’t want to see her in the costume, at least not yet. She tried to channel the confidence she felt ten minutes ago as she turned to greet the speaker. 

“Oh, uh, Waverly. Hi,” she said shyly when her suspicions were confirmed. 

“I… umm… I brought you that cappuccino you wanted,” Waverly said, handing Nicole the cup and some packets of sugar. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted sugar or anything, so I brought you some just in case.” 

"Thank you." Nicole took the coffee and took a sip. “This is great, Waverly. I really needed it this morning.”

“I made it myself,” the brunette diverted her gaze as she spoke. She took a sip of her own cappuccino. 

“What do I owe you?” Nicole’s hand moved as if to reach for her wallet until she realized it wasn’t there

“It's on me.”

“Sorry about earlier,” Nicole said. Her hand moved to the back of her neck, a habit when she was nervous. “It's my first day here and I have never really been to this mall so early in the day. I shouldn’t have assumed…”

“It’s okay. I’m glad you stopped in,” the brunette looked up at her through her lashes and smiled shyly.

An awkward silence settled over them with neither really sure what to say. 

“Waves?” a voice broke the silence, followed closely by a squeal. 

“Chrissy!”

The newcomer approached and pulled Waverly into a big hug. 

“What are you doing here?” Chrissy asked as they separated.

“I, uh…” Waverly glanced at Nicole as if for guidance. 

“She brought me a cappuccino. I stopped in at Shorty’s, like you suggested, and didn’t realize they weren’t open yet. She was kind enough to bring me one.”

“Oh did she?” Chrissy asked. There was something in her tone, in the way her eyebrow raised and her eyes narrowed, that Nicole couldn’t quite place.

“Um,” Waverly started. “If I had known you would be here, I would have brought you one. You can have mine if you want. I only took a few sips.” 

“I think I will,” Chrissy said with a pointed look toward the brunette as she took the coffee. 

The blonde was looking between the two women when Randy Nedley approached. He was dressed in a classic Santa costume, stuffed with padding to give him added girth. He had rosy cheeks, likely blush added by Chrissy to help him look the part.

“Haught, are we good to open?” the man asked. “Waverly? To what do we owe this visit on our first day?”

“She, uh, brought me coffee,” Nicole stammered. She then turned to Waverly, “I should get ready to open. Thanks for the coffee.”

Nicole walked off with Chrissy.

“Since when does Shorty’s deliver?” Nicole heard Nedly ask. She turned back to see Waverly stammer a response about bringing him coffee next time and then excuse herself. She couldn’t help the smile that formed. 

“Are you crushing on my best friend, Haught?” Chrissy asked the redhead.

“I, uh…” Nicole started, but Chrissy didn't let her finish.

“I thought so. I’m glad you stopped in to meet her.”

***

A flash of red hair caught Waverly’s eye as she was going through her morning opening routine at Shorty’s. She watched as Nicole walked toward Santa’s workshop, not even realizing a smile had crossed her face.

“What has you smiling like that?” Robin, one of the restaurant’s servers and an old classmate of Waverly’s, said from a few feet away. 

“Huh? Oh, nothing,” the brunette quickly answered. 

Robin followed her gaze and saw the redhead going into the back room at Santa’s workshop. “Hmmm, I’d say it was a tall redheaded elf,” he teased. “Is she the one you took the cappuccino to yesterday?”

Waverly’s blush answered his question. 

“If you are going to do it again, can you take one over to one of the elves for me?” Robin asked shyly. “I haven’t had a chance to introduce myself to him yet, but I’ve seen him in here a few times and I’m sure he’s been flirting with me.”

“Well, if you put it that way, I better go whip up some drinks. And if I don’t take one to Chrissy this time, she’ll kill me.”

“She totally will.”

That was how, a short time later, Waverly found herself carrying a tray of drinks toward Santa’s workshop. The closer she got, the more butterflies joined the kaleidoscope that was fluttering in her stomach. There was just something about the redhead that drew her in. As she neared, the redhead turned and their eyes met, a smile crossing both women’s faces. 

“Are those all for me?” Nicole asked with a charming smile that drew a laugh from the brunette. 

“Just one,” Waverly assured. As Nicole reached for one, she added, “But not that one!”

“Who is Robin and why are they writing a phone number on the cup?”

Waverly giggled. “One of my coworkers. And he wanted me to give that one to an elf named Jeremy. The others are for Chrissy and Randy, if they are here.”

Waverly handed Nicole one of the cups and then promptly walked off toward where the others were preparing for the day. Nicole watched and saw Jeremy blush bright red when Waverly handed him the coffee and Chrissy said something to him. It was the redhead’s turn to blush when Waverly glanced in her direction, and caught her watching. She ducked her head and focused on the cup which she noticed had Waverly’s number. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. 

“I’ll see you later, Nicole,” Waverly said. “I have to get back to work.”

“Wait,” the redhead said quickly. “Will you let me pay for it this time?”

“Nope,” the brunette said. “But maybe you can make it up to me sometime…”

“I can help you cut the line to see Santa,” the redhead said with a wink. She then pulled a candy cane from a pouch hung from her belt. “Or maybe a candy cane?”

“Oh, I like candy canes…” Waverly said, taking the proffered sweet. 

“Or, maybe I can buy you lunch? What time is your break?”

“Hmmm… can I still keep the candy cane?” The brunette winked before adding, “I usually take lunch at 2, after the rush. I’ll be sure to save us a table at Shorty’s.”

Nicole watched as the brunette walked back toward the restaurant.

***

Chrissy watched the exchange between her friends curiously as she sipped her coffee. When Waverly walked off, she approached the redhead. 

At that moment, Waverly turned to look back. She smiled and raised her hand in a slight wave toward the redhead. Chrissy saw the dopey grin spread across the redhead’s face as she lifted her hand to weakly wave at the brunette. Her friends had it bad for each other.

“She’s the best person I know. You better treat her right, Haught,” the blonde said.

“Treat who right?” Randy asked as he and Jeremy approached the two women.

“Nicole has a crush on Waverly,” the blonde said matter-of-factly. 

“Does she now?”

“I don’t… I mean… Maybe,” Nicole sputtered. 

“That’s WayHaught!” Jeremy exclaimed, holding up his hand for a high five. When no one responded, he explained, “Waverly plus Haught - WayHaught?”

“Is it, uh, can I take lunch at 2, Chief?” Nicole’s voice was quiet and she couldn’t make eye contact. 

***

“Hi, I’m Robin,” the man had introduced himself to Nicole when he came to take their order. Nicole had glanced toward Waverly with an eyebrow raised, earning a confirming nod at that unasked question — the brown-haired man standing by their table was the one who was crushing on Jeremy. 

“So, tell me how you ended up as a mall elf,” Waverly asked as she stole a fry from Nicole’s plate a short time later.

The women were seated in a secluded corner booth at Shorty’s. The section they were in was closed once the lunch rush had died down, and the only other person they saw was Robin when he came to take their orders and bring them food. The redhead had removed her elf ears and cap but was still in the rest of the costume, so she was particularly grateful for the privacy. 

“I spent four years working at the Purgatory Fire Department before I started my masters at Purg U. I’m still there part time. Chief Nedley asked me to help out this year.”

“You’re a firefighter?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole couldn’t quite gauge her tone — it seemed a mix of surprise and respect but there seemed to be something more that the redhead couldn’t quite decipher. But she didn’t miss how the brunette’s eyes widened at the revelation. 

“Well, not as much anymore — mostly I do administrative stuff around the station now. But, I was and I spent my summers as a volunteer firefighter with the forest service when I was in university. There was an opportunity here when I graduated and the Chief hired me on the spot. I went to university on a basketball scholarship but needed to earn money for grad school.”

“Wow. You’re an athlete, too?” 

“Was,” Nicole laughed. 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Waverly said. “You had to be pretty good to get a scholarship. What are you studying now?”

“Forestry and conservation. A lot of biology, chemistry, and math, mostly. How about you? Do you work here full time?”

Waverly chuckled. “No. I’m also getting my masters at Purg U. I just help out around here.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole sputtered as an embarrassed flush colored her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to assume. Ugh, I feel like such an ass.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” the brunette reassured, resting her hand on the redhead’s forearm to settle her. Instead, it sent the same sparks from the day before rushing through both women’s arms. “I’m studying history and ancient languages. I work part time at the Purgatory History Museum and help out around here when I’m needed.”

“I haven’t been there yet. I hear it is nice.” She blushed as she noticed Waverly’s incredulous look.

“You’ve been in Purgatory for over four years and you still haven’t seen the museum?” Waverly was shocked. “If you want, I can give you a personal tour.”

“I’d like that. It would be nice to see it with someone who knows the inside scoop.” Nicole smiled at the brunette, her dimples on full display. 

“We should do it before school starts up again,” Waverly suggested. 

“Can I get you two anything else,” Robin asked. The women had been so engrossed in their conversation that neither heard him approach.

“I should get the check and get back to work,” Nicole said reluctantly before turning to Robin, the request implied. 

Robin glanced nervously at Waverly as if unsure how to answer. Waverly smiled at him and he slipped away. 

“Ummm, about that…” the brunette said, turning her attention back to Nicole. 

“Waverly…”

“Did I mention my aunt and uncle own the restaurant? Shorty is a family friend and the three of them own it together.” The brunette couldn’t meet Nicole’s pointed gaze. 

“I was supposed to be treating you.”

Waverly shrugged shyly. “Well, why don’t you come with me and Chrissy to the Winter Festival on Saturday evening. It’s part of our little plan to play matchmaker for Robin and that guy who works with you, Jeremy. You can buy me junk food and hot mulled cider there and we’ll call it even.” 

“Oh, that’s right. The phone number on the coffee cup. Yeah, if Nedley doesn’t need me here or at the station, I’ll be there.” 

“I’ll see you for coffee again tomorrow?” Waverly asked expectantly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Waverly.” Nicole flashed a dimpled smile as she hurried off to Santa’s Workshop, hoping no one was bothered that she had been gone longer than her allotted lunch break. 

“So how did your lunch date with Waverly go?” Chrissy teased with a glance at the clock when Nicole returned from lunch. 

“It wasn’t a date,” Nicole laughed. “It was just lunch. But it was nice. She asked if I wanted to join you for the Winter Festival on Saturday.”

“Oh she did, did she?” the blonde asked curiously.

Nicole looked around cautiously before speaking in a low voice. “She said you had a plan to try to get Jeremy and Robin together. I met Robin today and they would be totally cute together. So let me know how I can help.”

“Yes, she started scheming when she found out this morning that Robin had a crush. Did she tell you I dated Robin in high school?”

“No, but I want to hear that story at some point.”

“Another time. I have to run and pick up Daddy’s lunch order.” 

“At Shorty’s?” Nicole asked when she noticed the mischievous twinkle in Chrissy’s eye. 

“Mmhmm,” Chrissy confirmed with a wink.

“Shit.”

***

Chrissy had met Nicole soon after she started working for the Fire Department. Nedley had invited the new rookie firefighter for dinner when he learned she didn’t yet know anyone in Purgatory. The girls were close to the same age and he thought his daughter could help the rookie make new friends. The two became good friends, although Nicole’s schedule rarely aligned with Chrissy’s social plans, so she hadn’t met many of the blonde’s friends. Eventually, the firefighter had met, and soon after married, someone and the two friends saw even less of each other.

In retrospect, Chrissy found it surprising that Nicole and Waverly hadn’t met before. She was all but certain that the two had attended parties she or her father had held. But the two women had both been in relationships until recently. The brunette had only recently — finally if anyone asked her — broken up with her long-time boyfriend. The firefighter had recently finalized her divorce — an ill-advised wedding if ever Chrissy had seen one. So, she supposed, if they had crossed paths, it probably would have been just in passing.

Now that both women were single, Chrissy was certain they were a perfect match. It actually wasn’t the first time she had thought to introduce them. After their typical high school romance, Waverly and her boyfriend, Champ, had been on-again-off again the last several years. Chrissy had never been terribly fond of the boy-man, as her friend had once called him during one of their “off” periods. He had cheated on Waverly more than once, but he always went crawling back to her with some stupid excuse — usually involving too much alcohol and some buxom, scantily clad girl flirting with him in a bar — and flowers and promises to be better. Against her better judgment, her friend kept taking him back, worried that he was the best she would find. When they broke up the summer before Waverly’s junior year of university, Chrissy was sure it would be the last time — it certainly was the longest — and Chrissy had hoped to introduce her to Nicole. 

Just when it seemed she could introduce her two friends and see what might happen, Nicole met Shae. Chrissy rolled her eyes at the memory. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the med student — admittedly, she was quite a catch, just not a good one for her friend— it was the timing that could kick rocks. 

But now both women were single. And not just that, but fate — because what else could it be? — had them both working at the mall on similar schedules. She was determined to put them in each other’s paths and give them a little push toward each other. So she may have suggested Nicole stop in to Shorty’s for coffee if she needed it before her first shift at Santa’s Workshop, nevermind that it wouldn't be open yet.

Chrissy opened the door to Shorty’s and looked around for Waverly, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. She made her way inside where she caught Robin’s gaze. Her high school boyfriend smiled and approached her. 

“Here to pick up your dad’s order?” he asked warmly.

“Yep. Where’s Waves?” the woman asked curiously, looking around.

“She had to go help Gus with something in the back. She should be back in a few. I can get her if you want.”

“No. It’s okay. So…” Chrissy started, debating whether to ask the question she so desperately wanted to ask.

“I know what you are thinking,” Robin laughed knowingly. “I was their server. And, yes, those two are completely smitten with each other. But, I don’t think either of them even realizes it.”

“I knew it!”

“Chrissy, I have seen lots of first dates — or even ‘not dates,’ as Waverly kept insisting — and I have never seen a more perfectly matched couple.” He paused when he noticed the woman’s expression, then continued. “I see the wheels turning in your head. There’s practically smoke coming out of your ears. What are you scheming?”

“What makes you think I’m scheming,” she asked in feigned innocence, earning a pointed look from Robin. “Okay, well, Waverly did invite Nicole to the Winter Carnival with me and Perry. I may have told Waverly that I was going to invite you so you and Jeremy could hang out and get to know each other. And, you know, that is part of it — we’re both pulling for you. But it’s also for what Jeremy is dubbing ‘Operation WayHaught.’”

“Operation WayHaught?”

“Jeremy’s ship name for them — Waverly and Haught — WayHaught…”

“Well, that’s just adorable,” Robin interrupted, a look coming over his face as they spoke of the elf he wanted to get to know.

Chrissy giggled and gave him a knowing look — the boy was clearly smitten — before continuing. “It’s obvious to everyone that they are perfect for each other. Heck, even my dad sees it. But those two are both oblivious and stubborn, which is not a good combination.” 

Robin’s eyes darted to an approaching Waverly and he quickly cut Chrissy off. “Text me the details. I’ll go get your food.”

“Hey Chrissy!” Waverly greeted. “Picking up food? I saw your dad's order in the back.”

“Yep. Robin went to get it. So… how was your lunch date.”

“Why do people keep asking that? It was just lunch,” the brunette insisted.

“Uh huh. Just lunch. Well, Nicole told me you invited her to the Winter Carnival for Operation Jetri. That will be a nice triple date.”

“Ugh! It’s not a date! It’s about Robin and Jeremy.”

“Alright Waves, whatever you say.” 

“Why, did she say something? Chrissy?”

Chrissy picked up the bag that Robin had placed on the counter in front of her. She winked at Waverly as she turned to walk off, reveling in the groan she heard from the other woman, followed by an “ow” from Robin as Waverly must have playfully punched him for the shit-eating grin Chrissy knew he was sporting. 

***

The rest of the week was much the same as the beginning of the week. Nicole would either stop in to pick up coffee, always enough for the rest of the Santa’s Workshop Crew, or Waverly would bring it by. The women had lunch whenever their schedules coincided — sometimes at Shorty’s other times at the mall food court. And they texted each other when they were away from the mall. 

“So, what are you looking for?” Nicole asked as the women wandered around the mall. They had a quick lunch at the food court and were now spending the rest of their lunch break doing a little holiday shopping. Well, Waverly was doing holiday shopping — Nicole was keeping her company.

“I have a bunch of gifts to buy for my family. Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis — I’ll probably get them something at the housewares store because Uncle Curtis loves his tomatoes. And my sister Wynonna — well, for her I just need to stop at a liquor store for a bottle of whiskey. I need to stop at the American Girl store for something for my niece. She has been begging for one of the dolls ever since one of her playmates got one. I thought maybe ‘Santa’ could get her one and I could get her some accessories or something.”

Nicole looked at the time on her phone. “I don’t think you’re going to get all that done today,” she said with a light laugh.

Waverly joined in the laughter. “No, I’ll have to do it over a few days. I’ll get the doll today. What about you? Don’t you have anything to get?”

“I… no, not really. I don’t really do holidays. I’ll pick up a few small gifts for the Chief and Chrissy and a few of my friends, but I’ll probably just take an extra shift at the station or something on Christmas.”

Nicole had tried to keep her tone neutral but from the look that crossed Waverly's face, she realized she hadn't done a good job of that. So, she braced herself for the inevitable pity or condescension that came next.  _ Oh, poor thing, how can you not have anyone to buy gifts for or spend Christmas with? _ As if it was really her choice. But the pity and condescension didn't come. Instead, Waverly smiled at her.

“You are welcome to come to our place for Christmas, if you want,” Waverly offered. 

“I— I couldn’t impose,” Nicole objected.

“It’s no imposition. It’s kind of a drop-in, open house type of thing where people stop in at different times during the day and stay as long or as short as they want. Nedley, Chrissy, and Robin usually drop by at some point. Shorty usually comes by as does Rosita and a few other people from the restaurant. Even some of the other shop owners here in the mall stop by, especially if Gus is making her famous secret-recipe eggnog. There is one caveat, tho.”

“What’s that,” Nicole asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“No gifts. If you want to bring something, bring drinks or snacks or something like that.”

“You just mentioned gifts for your family.”

“We do family gifts on Christmas Eve and Christmas morning before the guests start arriving. But the afternoon and evening is just about spending time with our extended family of friends. Anyway, you don’t need to decide now. Just know the offer is open.” Waverly smiled at the redhead, her expression sincere.

Nicole had been on her own since her grandparents died while she was in university and then she had left her old life behind when she moved to Purgatory. She just didn't have anyone to spend the holidays with. It was easier to just hang out at the station with whoever else was scheduled to work. Nedley had invited her over for Christmas Eve dinner in the past, but she had been with Shae last year,. That is, until Shae's parents guilt-tripped her into going home at the last minute. She had to admit, she really did miss having family around her, especially during the holidays. 

“I’ll think about it,” Nicole promised. “Looks like we are here, should we go get your niece’s doll?”

***

The group met in the mid-afternoon to go to the Winter Festival. Nicole drove, picking up Jeremy and Chrissy along the way; Robin gave Waverly a ride. Chrissy’s boyfriend, Perry, was driving in from Big City and met them at the Festival. The event wouldn’t really get exciting until later in the evening when the sun went down, but that is also when the larger crowds would come out. The friends had decided to meet earlier so they could explore, and maybe have a bite to eat, before it got too crowded. 

The Winter Festival was in a city park that spanned three long city blocks. At one end of the festival grounds was a large stage where local bands would perform during the evening. The other end of the festival site featured carnival games and rides, including a large Ferris wheel. A small outdoor skating rink marked the center of the festival site. Between these landmarks, there were snack and seasonal food, craft, and merchandise booths and dining areas, including some heated tents with tables and chairs. For the adults, there were plenty of booths offering mulled wine and cider, hot toddies, and other adult beverages. Snow and ice sculptures were dotted around the area, part of an annual competition among various local groups and organizations. Throughout the park and along the surrounding streets, trees had been decked out with twinkling white lights. 

The group wandered the Festival grounds, stopping at various booths along the way. They passed by the small ice rink and discussed whether to go for a skate, but Jeremy had never skated before and Perry didn’t want to risk injury because of a work meeting the following week. Hot cider, mulled wine, and hot cocoa warmed hands and bodies as they looked around. After making a pass down one side of the festival grounds, they stopped in a food court-like area and gathered in a warm tent to eat. They laughed, and talked, and ate all while enjoying the company of this small group of friends, old and new. 

As the group wandered by the Ferris wheel, Chrissy perked up. “Hey, let's go on the Ferris wheel!” she exclaimed. 

The group looked around at each other, trying to gauge the others’ interest. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Robin chimed in.

“Nicole, let's ride together,” Waverly said, with a wink.

Nicole felt her brain short circuit briefly — did Waverly just wink at her? And did she want to ride with her in the Ferris wheel car? But then she remembered and her heart sank. They had a plan to get Robin and Jeremy alone together and what better way than the small benches of the Ferris wheel that seats only two people? This clearly wasn’t about Waverly wanting to be alone with her, it was just part of the plan. Or so she told herself.

The group bought their tickets for the Ferris wheel and prepared to board. Robin and Jeremy went first, then Nicole and Waverly, and finally Chrissy and Perry. The wheel turned, slowly moving them up and around. There was a chill in the air and the women found themselves drifting toward each other for warmth. Waverly shivered and Nicole reached her arm around her, drawing the smaller woman closer. 

Nicole felt Waverly nudge her. When she looked beside her, the other woman gestured to the car ahead of them. Robin had his arm around Jeremy, who had snuggled close to him, and was holding him close. Waverly smiled and then rested her shoulder on Nicole’s shoulder. It was not entirely lost on Nicole that their own position mirrored that of the men ahead of them.

“Nicole?” Waverly’s voice was so quiet the older woman wasn’t entirely sure she had heard it. 

“Hmmm?”

“Have you ever met someone and instantly known in your heart that they meant something to you?”

Nicole was surprised by the question but it took only a moment to answer. “I might kinda get that, yeah.”

Waverly hummed her approval and leaned into Nicole a little closer. Nicole felt the smaller woman shiver. She took off her coat and laid it across the two of them as they snuggled close. 

In the car behind them, a self-satisfied grin crossed Chrissy’s face. 

Nicole couldn’t remember the last time she had an experience like this. It wasn’t just her growing feelings for the woman beside her, but the friendship and camaraderie among this small, tight-knit group of friends she had been accepted — no, welcomed — into. She and Jeremy had melded so easily into the small group of Chrissy’s childhood friends. The firefighters she worked with had eventually welcomed her into their brotherhood, but it was just that — a male-dominated space where she always felt the odd-person out. And she had her teammates during university, of course. But this was different. This was almost like the family she hadn’t had during her adult life. 

She was snapped from her thoughts as Chrissy spoke up.

"Perry and I are going to head out. He's had a long day and is getting tired."

Perry shrugged shyly before apologizing. "Sorry to leave and take Chris away from the fun. I have been in the midst of a big deal at work and I've been working crazy hours. But I couldn't miss the big Purgatory Winter Festival and hanging with my favorite people."

The group said their goodbyes to the couple. As Waverly and Chrissy hugged, Nicole saw Chrissy whisper something to Waverly. The blonde backed away with a mischievous smirk creasing her lips. Was the other woman blushing? It was hard to tell in the dim light. 

"Umm," Robin started as Chrissy was leaving. "I think we're going to head out, too."

He gestured between himself and Jeremy who had a dopey smile across his own face. "Waves, do you mind catching a ride with Nicole? I… sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed. But, you don't mind, do you, Nicole?"

"No, it's not a problem at all." Nicole glanced down at the shorter woman to make sure she agreed.

"Not a problem, Robin. You boys have fun."

Once they had said their goodbyes, an awkward silence fell between the two women. Nicole looked at the woman in front of her and her breath caught. The way the twinkling lights reflected in her eyes, and how the soft light bouncing off the show surrounded them, she felt like she was looking into the face of an angel. The smile Waverly gave her only added to the dreamlike image.

"So…" Waverly finally said.

"So…"

"I… well, do you want to wander around a little more? We can go if you want, of course. You're driving, after all. I don't know if you have to work early tomorrow..." Waverly was rambling and Nicole found it utterly charming. 

"How about we go grab another hot cocoa or cider and we decide after that," Nicole suggested with a big smile.

She extended her arm in the direction of one of the drink stands, gesturing for Waverly to take the lead. Instead, the younger woman leaned into her. Nicole's arm instinctively wrapped behind the shorter woman's back. She was struck by how they just fit together so well as they made their way toward the drink stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But Santa!” Alice protested. 
> 
> “I am friends with one of Santa’s elves,” Waverly said in a conspiratorial whisper. “I’ll make sure Santa doesn’t leave.”
> 
> Alice’s eyes went wide as her aunt mentioned knowing one of Santa’s elves, it was as if she was looking at one of her favorite cartoon characters come to life in front of her. Waverly felt like a hero in that moment. The little girl nodded and let herself be led away.
> 
> ***
> 
> Waverly and Wynonna take Alice to see Santa Nedley. A certain redheaded elf is working. Chrissy and Wynonna conspire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, I may have decided to rearrange a few things and break the remaining chapters up into 3 shorter ones, so the story will be 4 chapters instead of 3. I hope y'all don't mind too terribly... ;) 
> 
> This is once again unbeta'd, so the mistakes are all my own. 
> 
> But huge thanks to [New54321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/New54321/pseuds/New54321) who gave me some input that led to the decision to move things around. 
> 
> And have you read [B.A.K.E.O.F.F (by Dolly Varden Cake)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594857/chapters/64841617) by [Planet_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planet_Hunter/pseuds/Planet_Hunter)? If so, there's an Easter egg in this chapter. Can you spot it? And if you haven't read it, I recommend it (even if a few cliffhangers made me grumble a bit).

Waverly couldn’t help but smile whenever she passed Santa’s workshop when wandering the mall. She loved the way kids’ eyes lit up when they saw it — she loved it even more now that she had a niece old enough to experience and appreciate it. It was her day off, yet she found herself back in the mall. She didn’t mind, because she and her sister were bringing her niece to see Santa Nedley. 

They approached Santa’s workshop, only to find a long line winding back and forth. Crowds of people filled the space between thick green velvet ropes that hung from stanchions painted to look like candy canes with corners bedecked with bows and ribbons and fake holly. The wait was going to be at least an hour, according to a sign. 

Waverly glanced over toward the front and saw a flash of red hair beneath a green cap and couldn’t help the smile that came across her face. She had only seen Nicole once in the days since the Winter Festival because their work schedules had not matched up. So, Waverly may have asked Chrissy about Nicole’s work schedule so she could adjust her own for the rest of the week. That’s not to say she had. She may have. And if anyone, including Chrissy, said otherwise, she would deny it wholeheartedly. 

Wynonna groaned, drawing Waverly from her thoughts.

“This is going to take forever,” the older Earp said. “The sign said it’s an hour wait.”

“Mama,” Alice said, tugging on Wynonna’s jacket. “I need the potty.” 

“Why don’t you take her,” Waverly said. “Just go use the one at Shorty’s. Gus is there. I’ll hold our place in line.”

“C’mon, kiddo,” Wynonna said. “Let’s go see Aunty Gus.”

“But Santa!” Alice protested. 

“I am friends with one of Santa’s elves." Waverly leaned down and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. “I’ll make sure Santa doesn’t leave.”

Alice’s eyes went wide as her aunt mentioned knowing one of Santa’s elves, it was as if she was looking at one of her favorite cartoon characters come to life in front of her. Waverly felt like a hero in that moment. The little girl nodded and let herself be led away.

Waverly was playing with her phone to pass the time in line, looking over toward her favorite redheaded elf every chance she got.  _ Favorite redheaded elf _ ? she caught herself.  _ Where did that come from? Well, she is the only redheaded elf I know, so that would make her my favorite, right? Yep, that’s it. _ It was in that moment that she looked up and met the warm brown eyes belonging to the elf who was in her thoughts — the elf who was now smiling with those darn dimples on full display. 

Before she could process what was happening, Nicole was walking toward her. They hadn't even talked or texted much since the Winter Festival a few days earlier. Sunday had been a busy day at the mall, with a big one-day mall-wide holiday sale, so neither had a moment to breathe, let alone spend time together. On Monday, Nicole had been called in to the fire station when a massive warehouse fire had broken out in an industrial area of town. They had exchanged a few texts after, Nicole assuring a worried Waverly that she was safe. Then, the firefighter had all but collapsed on her bed immediately after, as exhaustion from the day set in. 

Nicole lifted her hand and waved as she neared. “Hey Waves,” she said before quickly correcting herself. “I mean, Waverly.”

Waverly felt a warmth spread across her cheeks and throughout her body. “You can call me Waves. I don’t mind. All my close friends do.”

_ Shit, why did I say that last bit? _ Waverly thought as she saw Nicole’s smile falter a little, her dimples fading. 

“So,” Nicole continued brightly, “here to see Santa?”

“Nah. I just like randomly waiting in lines,” the younger woman answered with a wink, drawing a smile from the elf. 

“And what do you plan to ask Santa for, young lady? Or have you been on Santa’s naughty list?” 

There was a mischievous twinkle back in Nicole’s eyes that Waverly couldn’t help but notice. She decided two can play at that game and she beckoned the elf closer. She leaned close and, in a husky whisper, said, “That’s between me and Santa.”

Nicole let out a hearty laugh drawing a smile from the brunette.

“Actually, I’m here with my sister and niece," Waverly explained. "But there was a bathroom emergency, apparently, so they went over to Shorty’s to use the ones there. They should be back any…”

“Hey baby girl,” Wynonna’s loud voice interrupted, leading Waverly to roll her eyes for Nicole’s benefit. 

“Have you seen that window display at the kitchen store?” the elder Earp continued when she rejoined Waverly in line. “BlowHardy Kitchen Lingerie? What in the world is that?”

“Kitchen lingerie?” Nicole asked, drawing Wynonna’s attention.

Before any of the adults could respond, Waverly noticed Alice looking up at Nicole with wide eyes. “Are you my aunty Waves’ elf friend?”

Nicole bent down so she was at Alice’s eye level. “Is that what she said?” 

“She said she was friends with one of Santa’s elves and would make sure Santa didn’t leave while I went to the potty.” 

The bluntness earned a chuckle from the Earp sisters but Nicole seemed completely unphased. Waverly watched the exchange between the woman she had a growing fondness for and her young niece and felt a warmth in her heart. She was pretty sure she was staring. 

“Well, then I guess that is me,” Nicole said. “Do you know what you are going to ask Santa for?”

Alice nodded vigorously and then started listing off all the toys she wanted. “And for aunty Waves, I am going to ask Santa for her to… what was it I was supposed to ask, mommy?” 

Wynonna leaned down and whispered something in her daughter’s ear. The young girl looked puzzled, as if she wasn’t sure if she could remember what she was told.

“Wynonna,” Waverly growled, knowing from her sister’s shit-eating grin that whatever she said was not something appropriate for the young girl to ask. “What did you tell her to ask for?”

“Aunty Waves,” Alice turned to her aunt. “What do you want to get some of?”

“What?” Waverly blushed as she noticed Nicole looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a half smirk.

“Mommy said to tell Santa you need to get some, but she didn’t say some of what.” 

The young girl’s expression was completely puzzled— she clearly must have misheard. Meanwhile, Wynonna had burst out laughing and Waverly felt like she wanted to shrink in on herself. Or kill her sister. Either was a valid option at that point.

“Is that so?” Nicole asked the young girl. “Well, tell you what. Why don’t I tell Santa about that last one so he isn’t confused, okay? You want to make sure he knows about that American Girl Doll. I think it’s safe to guarantee that he will get you one of those.”

Alice gasped and her eyes went wide as she stared at the elf who had just promised her the gift she wanted more than anything.

Waverly saw Nicole give Wynonna a pointed look after promising Santa would get the doll. The brunette felt the warmth that had been stirring in her heart slip lower striking her core as she looked at Nicole, who was now sporting a very smug expression that softened as she met Waverly’s gaze. The redhead winked.

Beside her, Wynonna was stunned. She was openly glaring at Nicole and Waverly worried her sister might kill the other woman. And then something shifted as the redheaded woman winked at Waverly and Wynonna clearly noticed. The older Earp glanced between the elf and her sister— back and forth a couple times until her gaze finally landed on Waverly. Waverly felt the weight of her stare and turned toward her. She knew that look. It was Wynonna’s “we’re going to talk later” look. 

“I need to get back to help other kids,” Nicole said to Alice. She glanced around before leaning close to the little girl. She handed her a candy cane and quietly said, “I don’t give these to just anyone — these are special candy canes I brought with me from the North Pole.” 

Nicole stood up and smiled at Waverly, oblivious to what had just passed between the sisters moments ago. She pulled out another candy cane and offered it to Waverly with a wink. For a moment, neither woman could look away from the other. That is, until the sound of a throat clearing distracted them. They turned to find Wynonna standing with her hand out and an expectant grin. With a laugh, Nicole reached into her pouch and produced another candy cane for the older Earp sister. 

The redheaded elf went back to her post near the front of the line, turning back to wink toward Waverly as she walked. 

“I like your elf friend, Aunty Waves,” Alice said excitedly. “Do you think she is right that Santa will for sure get me that American Girl Doll?”

“I am going to kill your ‘ _ friend _ ,’ baby girl” Wynonna muttered. 

“She wouldn’t have promised it if she didn’t think he could,” Waverly assured. She felt Wynonna’s stare burning into her. “But that means you are going to have to stay on his nice list until Christmas, Alice. Can you do that?”

Alice nodded her head vigrously, before turning her attention to her candy cane. 

“Don’t worry, Wy,” Waverly said low enough that only her sister could hear. “I already bought the doll last week.”

“I love you baby girl,” Wynonna said, giving her sister in a big hug. As she did, she added in a whisper, “But we’re still going to talk later about the elf.”

Waverly chuckled. “We’re just friends.”

Wynonna glanced over at Nicole and caught her looking in their direction. When she looked back at Waverly, she just rolled her eyes. 

**

“What up, Baby Nedley?” Wynonna asked, approaching Chrissy as they reached the front of the line. 

Alice had made her way toward Nicole or, as she called her, Aunty Waves’ elf friend, like a VIP getting through the rope line at an exclusive club. Her aunt knew the elf, which meant Alice knew the elf, at least in the child's mind. Nicole was now entertaining her as they waited their turn in line. There was one family inside the gingerbread house with Santa Nedley and then Alice would be next. Jeremy was inside waiting to take a photo and Nicole was waiting for them to finish so she could offer them a photograph package. Waverly stood a short distance away, watching her niece and Nicole interact. 

“Hey Wynonna,” Chrissy said. “Looks like Alice is up next.”

“Cool cool.” Wynonna said, quickly changing topics. In a lowered voice, she continued, “So what’s the deal with those two?”

She nodded her head and directed Chrissy’s attention toward where Waverly and Nicole kept making eyes at each other. Chrissy groaned, which then turned into a sigh. 

“You mean the ‘we’re not dating even though everyone else can totally see we are dating’ Sapphics?” Chrissy asked sarcastically. “Yeah. They’re both oblivious and useless, Wynonna. They’re both convinced they are just friends and that is all the other wants. I’m ready to throttle them.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve known you since you were a toddler, Nedley. I know you are somehow scheming.”

Chrissy laughed. The older Earp sister was always blunt, she had to give her that. She certainly wasn’t surprised Wynonna would suspect she was  _ matchmaking _ — it most certainly was not  _ scheming _ — and had plans in the works. It couldn’t hurt to have Wynonna on-board with the plans or, at least, to get her input.

“Haught, mentioned…”

“Hold up, hot? I mean, I can see that, but…”

“No, her last name is Haught — H-A-U-G-H-T. Anyway,  _ Nicole _ mentioned that she invited Waverly to help out at the PFD holiday celebration next Saturday. So I have a plan if they haven’t figured things out by then.” 

“If Red Haught is anything like Waves, you better be prepared to put that plan into action” Wynonna sighed. 

"I know," Chrissy sighed, then shook her head.

“Why don’t you come help out, Wynonna?” she suggested. “You can see what happens firsthand.”

“Um, no.”

“Come on. I’ll make sure you get paired with this kind of new firefighter who I know for a fact is single. And he’s smoking hot.”

That caught the Wynonna's attention. Hot? Single? Firefighter? Two Earps can play at that game.

“Wy! It’s Alice’s turn,” Waverly called as she was walking with Alice toward the entrance to see Santa Nedley. 

“Good luck, Nedley Junior,” Wynonna said with a wink as she moved to join her sister. “And text me the info. And a picture. I’ll think about it.”

Chrissy laughed as Waverly glanced back toward Nicole who was just watching her, despite the customers trying to get the elf’s attention to purchase their child's photographs.  _ Useless, the both of them _ , she thought as Waverly bumped into the doorway in her own distraction. 

***

“I’ll throw in an extra copy of the picture you chose. On me,” Nicole said with a wink as she rang up the pictures Wynonna ordered. 

“I knew I liked you, Haught Stuff,” Wynonna said. 

“Wy!” Waverly exclaimed. 

“I’ve heard pretty much every pun on my name you can imagine, Waves. I doubt your sister can come up with one I haven’t heard before.”

“Is that a challenge, Haught Dog?”

Nicole chuckled. 

“Wy, leave her alone,” Waverly admonished. 

Wynonna completed her purchase and the sisters started to walk off with Alice. The younger girl was chattering on about her visit to Santa and the gifts she hoped he would bring her.

“Hey, Nicole,” Waverly said, turning back to the elf as her sister and niece continued. “When is your next day off?”

“Thursday, why?”

“I was thinking of heading back to the Winter Festival to pick up some gifts at some of the craft vendors. I was wondering if you might want to go with me?”

“Sounds nice. But on one condition…”

Waverly looked at her curiously.

“You let me buy you dinner. I still owe you for all those coffees you keep bringing me.”

Waverly chuckled. “Deal. In the meantime, I’ll see you for your morning coffee tomorrow?”

Nicole nodded. 

"Just add it to my tab," she laughed. “See you later, Waves.”

Waverly caught up with Wynonna and Alice. She did not notice the knowing look that Wynonna gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you spot the Easter egg?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to confess something,” she said shyly.
> 
> Nicole raised an eyebrow but said nothing, letting the brunette continue.
> 
> "When we were talking about Purg U the first time we had lunch… the truth is, I, uh,” Waverly hesitated momentarily. “I had noticed you around campus before.”
> 
> \---  
> Waverly and Nicole go on another non-date and something unexpected about Nicole's background is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this kinda came to me when I rewatched Episode 3x07 as I was writing the COPS fic. 
> 
> This chapter is a little on the long side.
> 
> I'm writing without a beta on this one still (my usual beta is working on her own fluffy Christmas fic and that's way more important than fixing my typos and bad grammar).

“I can’t believe you were a champion figure skater when you were a kid,” Nicole laughed. 

They had just finished dinner in a small café not far from the festival grounds and were enjoying a post-dinner drink. As they were wandering the grounds, Nicole had suggested they go for a skate before Waverly did her gift shopping. Things didn't go exactly as planned.

***

_ “Want to go for a skate?” Nicole asked, thinking she could show off a little. She was a college hockey player, after all.  _

_ “Sure. That could be fun.” _

_ Neither had skates with them, so they had to settle for the rental skates. To Nicole’s dismay, the rental skates were all figure skates. It was also too late to back out.  _

_ “Are you okay?” Waverly asked as they finished tying their skates and started walking toward the ice. “You look nervous.”  _

_ “Umm, I’m used to hockey skates,” she admitted. “You know, curved blades…” _

_ “It’ll be fine. Just be careful of the toe pick,” the younger woman said with a mischievous grin, tapping the tip of one of Nicole’s skates with her own. _

_ Waverly stepped on the ice first, gliding gracefully a short distance before stopping and waiting for Nicole. The redhead had barely stepped on the ice when she put her weight forward and caught the toe pick. She could hear Waverly giggling as she skated over and held a hand out to help her up. _

_ “Toe pick,” Waverly said in a teasing, high pitched voice. _

_ “ _ The Cutting Edge _ is  _ highly  _ overrated,” Nicole grumbled. _

_ “How dare you, Nicole Haught!” Waverly stood with her hands on her hips and a glare across her face, drawing a laugh from the other woman. “I happen to love that movie." _

_ Nicole took another step forward on the unfamiliar skates and once again found herself sitting on the ice with a grunt. _

_ “Karma,” Waverly smirked. _

_ She reached up to help Nicole up again and their momentum pulled the taller woman into the other's arms. They stood like that for a moment before they realized their predicament and separated. Waverly helped Nicole toward the boards, so she could get settled on the unfamiliar skate blades. _

_ As Nicole stood close to the boards, trying to get her bearings on the *expletive* figure skates, Waverly skated off, gliding around the rink gracefully. Nicole watched, leaning back against the boards, her forearms and elbows supporting her weight. Despite the rental skates, the younger woman executed some simple jumps and a spin on the small rink before coming to a stop in front of Nicole who gaped at her like a fish out of water. _

_ “Wow,” was all she could say. _

_ “Did I not mention that I was a regional figure skating champion when I was younger?” Waverly said with a teasing smirk. _

_ “No, I think I would have remembered that,” Nicole laughed.  _

_ “C’mon.” Waverly extended her hand. “I’ll teach you how to skate on these. You’ll figure it out, hockey player."  _

_ Nicole took the figure skater’s hand and let her lead her out onto the ice. _

***

“I grew up on the ice. Gus and Curtis paid for the lessons,” she paused, as a memory came to her. “I… when I was really little, my sister — Willa, not Wynonna — she threw my favorite stuffed toy out on the ice on the lake behind our homestead. The ice wasn’t fully frozen, as it turned out, and I fell through. I guess I almost died, from what I learned later.”

“Oh, Waves,” Nicole said sympathetically. 

The redhead could tell there was more to the story — not the least about this other sister she hadn’t heard about before — but she wasn’t going to press the younger woman. Instead, she reached out to place a comforting hand on Waverly’s forearm. Waverly slid her arm out and took Nicole’s hand in hers.  _ Is she holding my hand, _ Nicole thought, almost missing the rest of what Waverly said. 

“After that incident, I was so afraid to go near the ice. It was a paralyzing fear. So Gus thought that taking skating lessons on a rink would help. And it did. I quickly outpaced the group lessons and they started sending me to private lessons. The coach got me involved in competing and I started winning. It helped me through some really dark times.”

“That’s amazing, Waves. You looked really good out there.” She caught herself and changed course before she said something that might make Waverly feel uncomfortable. “Like, really talented.”

“Maybe you can teach me to skate on hockey skates someday,” Waverly suggested. “Turnabout is fair play, right?”

Nicole laughed. “Sure, I bet I can even find a stick your size and teach you how to stick handle.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Waverly broke it a short time later. 

“I have to confess something,” she said shyly.

Nicole raised an eyebrow but said nothing, letting the brunette continue when she was ready.

"When we were talking about Purg U the first time we had lunch… the truth is, I, uh,” Waverly hesitated momentarily. “I had noticed you around campus before.”

“You noticed me?”  _ Wait, what? _ was what Nicole’s brain really wanted to say.  _ At school? Not at the mall? _

“Well, yeah,” the brunette said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “How can I not? Tall, gorgeous woman with that red hair? Of course I noticed.”

“Y—you think I’m gorgeous?” was all Nicole could think to respond. _Did she really think I'm gorgeous?_

“Have you looked at yourself?”

“I…” Nicole found herself at a loss for words. She just shook her head.

“I used to see you around the quad tossing a frisbee with some other students. And, well, I like to eat lunch in the courtyard by the med school when the weather is nice because it’s less crowded than other parts of the campus. I used to see you around there a lot early in the semester.” 

“Oh…” The redhead suspected she knew what was coming. There was only one reason she was spending time around the med school.

“I… well, I saw you with this pretty woman who looked like she was a med student. I got the sense she was your girlfriend…” 

_ W _ _ as the brunette fishing?  _

“Shae,” Nicole confirmed. “My ex-wife, actually.” 

“Ex-wife?”

Nicole sighed as her thoughts drifted back to her ill-fated relationship with Shae. There had been a building fire a couple years ago and she had been part of the crew that had responded. A beam had collapsed, knocking some furniture over and Nicole had gotten caught under it. Another firefighter had freed her, and she escaped without serious injury. Nedley had made her get checked out at the ER and, to her chagrin, she was taken there in an ambulance by the paramedics from her station. The playful teasing had gone on for a while

Shae had been doing an ER rotation and was shadowing the doctor who treated her. Something passed between the two women when their eyes met. Before she was discharged, Nicole had given the woman her number, never expecting to hear from her. She was shocked when Shae texted her later the same day. 

The women dated for a while, between Shae’s clinical rotations and Nicole’s shifts at the fire department, their schedules never really did mesh well. Finally, the two had a weekend off at the same time and took an impromptu trip to Las Vegas to go rock climbing nearby. They drank a lot, as one does in Vegas, Nicole had a big win at a slot machine and splurged on VIP tickets to Britney Live. The next thing they knew, they were standing in front of a seedy chapel on the Strip. They got married in the fevered pace of the weekend. But things cooled quickly after that.

“We’re still friendly,” she finally said. “I’d even say we are actually friends. But we kinda rushed into things and quickly realized we just weren’t on the same page about a lot of things. It’s… a long story.” 

“That’s good,” Waverly said. As Nicole raised a curious eyebrow, she quickly stammered, “that you were able to part as friends, I mean. Not that you got divorced. But, I mean, well…” 

Nicole chuckled, finding the younger woman's stammering adorable. "I know what you meant."

Waverly took a moment to compose herself. 

“By the time I finally split with my ex-boyfriend, well finally split for good, I just didn’t want anything to do with him. I’m not even sure why I stayed with him as long as I did. But he just kept coming back and...” She shrugged and sighed. “I dunno, I guess I just thought maybe he was the best I could find.”

_ Of course, she’s straight _ , Nicole thought, her heart dropping.  _ I should have realized sooner that we were never going to be more than friends. _

"Well," Nicole said, her tone diplomatic. "It's definitely his loss. You’re a catch and I'm sure you'll find someone more worthy of you."

Waverly blushed and looked down at her hands. A shy smile crossed her face as she softly mumbled, "Maybe I already have.”

Nicole looked at her curiously, unsure if she had heard correctly. "What?"

"Nothing," Waverly said quickly, her cheeks reddening more. “Just thinking out loud.”

A charged silence settled between them before Nicole broke it. "We should probably head out. I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Yeah. Me too."

When they reached the homestead, Nicole put the car in park and hurried around to open Waverly's door for her. She extended a hand to help the younger woman out, then helped gather up the bags containing the gifts she had purchased at the Winter Festival. Waverly put the bags back down on the seat and looked up at the older woman.

"Thanks, Nicole. I had a really nice time tonight. I hope we can do it again sometime." 

"I'd like that."

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole, drawing her into a tight hug. As she pulled away, she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the taller woman's cheek. 

Nicole's hand went to her cheek where Waverly had just kissed her.  _ What just happened? _

The smaller woman picked up the bags and started toward the house as Nicole looked on in stunned silence. She turned back and smiled. "Goodnight, Nicole."

***

A fire was blazing in the homestead fireplace to chase away the evening chill in the living room. Waverly was on the couch, relaxing after her evening at the Winter Festival with Nicole, her legs curled under her and a fleece blanket across her lap as she read her book. Wynonna had just finished putting Alice to bed. Empty mugs on the coffee table showed the last remnants of the hot cocoa she and her niece had enjoyed a short time ago. Waverly enjoyed these quiet evenings at home with her family. But the tranquility rarely lasted and this night was no different. 

“Hey Waves,” Wynonna called. “Check out these old photos I found!”

Wynonna came into the living room carrying an old shoebox. It was dusty and battered and Waverly couldn’t imagine where Wynonna found it. 

The elder Earp took a seat at the other end of the couch. She took the lid off the box and put it on the box bottom to avoid doing any further damage to it. Wynonna placed the box on the couch between the two sisters. Inside, the box was about half-full with photographs. They seemed to have no organization to them, as if they had just been tossed in the box and forgotten 

“There are a bunch of photos in here from when we were really little. Well, you were just a baby. I had no idea mama had these.”

Wynonna pulled a photo from the top of the pile, one she had clearly seen before. She handed it to Waverly, who looked at it closely. 

“Wow,” she breathed. “It’s amazing how much Alice looks like you did when you were her age.”

“Right? Crazy, isn’t it? If not for the clothes and the condition of this photo, I would have thought it was her.”

The sisters spent some time looking through the photos. As Wynonna had said, the only pictures of Waverly were baby pictures — and there weren’t even many of those. The older sister apologized several times, making excuses for their parents, although they both knew the truth of it — their parents just didn’t have it in them to give the third child the same attention as the first two. Willa, the first born, had been their favorite child and they would have openly admitted it had anyone asked. There were far more pictures of her than of Wynonna and Waverly, combined.

As they got toward the bottom of the box, Wynonna pulled out a photo and paused. 

“Huh,” she mused. “I don’t remember this kid.”

The photograph was of Wynonna, roughly six years old, and a girl with bright red hair. They were standing by a fire truck in front of the Purgatory Fire Department. Randy Nedley, then a lieutenant in the department, kneeled beside them. He seemed protective of the young redheaded girl who was smiling but looking warily at the dark-haired girl beside her, as if she sensed the brunette was going to get her in trouble.

“That’s definitely me,” Wynonna continued. “But I don't know who she is."

Wavely took the photograph from her sister.  _ With that red hair, she looks almost like Nicole must have when she was a kid, _ she mused. No sooner had she thought that then her mind started whirling, connections forming as thoughts coalesced.

“Now that I think about it,” Wynonna mused, “I kinda remember a time when daddy would drop us off with this couple that had a daughter about the same age or maybe a year younger than me. You and Chrissy were still in diapers. Man, that kid was such a goody two shoes. She was so afraid of getting in trouble and wouldn’t let me have any fun.”

“From the look on her face, she got a good read on you,” Waverly commented as she studied the picture closely. “I know you were a troublemaker even back then.”

“Ouch, baby girl.” Wynonna made a gesture as if she had just been shot through the heart.

Waverly laughed and flipped the picture over, Written on the back was: “Wynonna and Nicole, 1996.”

“No way,” Waverly said half to herself. “It can’t be, can it?”

Wynonna looked at her curiously. “What can’t be?” 

“Nicole…” Waverly handed her the photo.

“Red Haught? The elf?”

“Yeah… Is it possible that this is her? Red hair. A connection to Nedley and Purgatory. The right age.”

“That would be pretty crazy if it is.”

“I’m, uh, I’m going to hold on to this. I want to make a copy to show her. Are there any others?”

The two women dug through the box and found one other picture, a picture of all of the kids in the daycare, including a very young Chrissy and Waverly. They returned the other pictures to the box and placed it on the coffee table. Waverly made a note to get a better box, and maybe even a photo album, to put the photos in. 

***

“So,” Chrissy asked with a voice filled with curiosity. “How was your date with Waverly?”

Nicole groaned. She was tired after a relatively sleepless night. No matter how hard she tried to sleep, her mind was replaying the night over and over.  _ It was just two friends hanging out, right? Friends hug each other goodnight and kiss each other on the cheek — it doesn't necessarily mean anything. But just what did she say when I told her she'd met someone better than her ex? It sounded like she said she already had. What did she mean? _ All night, her mind scrutinized every detail of the evening until she eventually drifted off just a few hours before she was due to wake up.

“Chrissy,” the redhead cautioned. “It wasn’t a date. We’re just friends — she just wanted company to get some holiday gifts. Besides, Waverly is straight.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes so far back that they seemed to roll back around. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, she was talking about her ex-boyfriend.”

“Yeah.  _ Ex _ . And have you heard? There’s this thing where people don’t just like one gender? Ugh. You’re so useless.”

“So, Waverly’s…”

“Yeah, dummy. She’s bi.”

Nedley came out in his Santa costume, ready for the day. He checked with his young elves to ensure they were ready to start allowing guests in, then returned inside to take up his position on Santa’s chair. Chrissy followed after him, dragging Nicole with her. Randy watched in confusion as his daughter climbed up onto his lap much like the children who would soon be visiting. 

“Chrissy, what are you doing?” Santa Nedley asked.

“Santa,” the woman began. “All I want for Christmas is for this giant useless lesbian to pull her head out of her ass and ask my best friend on a date that they  _ both _ know is actually a date.”

Randy and Nicole both sputtered and stared at her in shock.

“Chrissy, language!” He chastised before turning to the redhead. “But she’s not wrong, kid. I’ve seen the way Waverly looks at you.”

“I—” Nicole started. 

"And I've definitely seen the way you look at her."

“I… okay.”

“Okay?” Chrissy asked.

“Yeah, I’ll ask her on a date after the PFD holiday celebration.”

Nicole's phone dinged with a message a moment later. 

_ Waverly: Are you free for lunch today?  _

_ Nicole: Nedley said we are going to be really busy. I am not sure what time I can get away.  _

_ Waverly: I’ll wait for you. Just come by when you get a break. I need to talk to you about something.  _

Nicole took up her usual position at the photography counter and stared at the message.  _ What does she need to talk about? She probably doesn't want to be friends anymore. Shit. Did I say or do something to make her uncomfortable yesterday? _ Her thoughts were spinning and she was clearly distracted as Chrissy and Jeremy were finalizing preparations for the day.

“Haught!” Chrissy practically shouted.

“What?”

“I called your name three times. Where is your mind right now?”

“I… sorry, Chrissy. I just…” 

Her eyes drifted to her phone which Chrissy quickly grabbed off the counter. 

“Unlock it,” Chrissy insisted. 

“Chrissy…” Nicole began, but relented and showed the messages to her. 

“Your crush asks you to lunch — after what sounds like an almost perfect ‘non-date’ date and you are freaking out about that?” Chrissy’s confusion was evident in her voice.

“She said she had something she needed to talk about. What if she doesn’t want to hang out with me anymore? What if last night scared her off?” Nicole realized how ridiculous and insecure it sounded as she said it. 

“What about this message makes you think that?”

Nicole signed. “I don’t know. It’s just…”

“It’s just nothing. Waverly isn’t Shae. She isn’t your parents. She isn’t any of those other people who have hurt you in the past. She’s not perfect, but trust me on this — Waves isn’t going anywhere and she certainly isn’t going to stop hanging out with you.”

“Thanks Chrissy.”

***

For the first time since she met her, Waverly felt nervous sitting across from Nicole. They had eaten lunch in relative silence, making small talk but not really talking the way they usually did. She just wasn’t sure how the woman would react to what she was about to tell her. 

“Are you okay Waves? You seem a little distracted. Does it have something to do with what you wanted to talk about?” Nicole asked, her own nerves showing.

“What drew you to Purgatory?” Waverly finally asked. “What made you join the fire department here?”

“I told you, one of the guys I worked with in the forest service told me about the job and Chief Nedley hired me on the spot.”

“Is that it? Did you feel drawn to the town in any way?”

“I… what are you getting at, Waves?”

“You mentioned you lived with your grandparents. What about before that?”

“Waves,” Nicole’s discomfort was becoming apparent. “What’s going on?”

Waverly reached into her purse and pulled out the pictures she had copied that morning. She hesitated a moment before handing them to Nicole. After a moment she showed Nicole the notations on the back of the originals. 

Nicole stared at the pictures in silence. When it finally became too much for her to bear, Waverly spoke up. “Nicole, are you okay? I… should I not have given them to you?”

“This picture,” Nicole finally said, pointing to the larger group picture. “This is my aunt and uncle.”

“And that is Willa, Wynonna, me, and Chrissy,” Waverly said, pointing to each of them in turn. “And you.”

“But, how is that possible?” Nicole asked. “And, in this picture, that’s Chief Nedley? And your sister?”

“What do you remember about your childhood, Nicole.”

“My parents were kind of non-traditional, to say the least. They never really stayed in one place very long. So when I was finally of an age to start school, I went to live with my aunt and uncle. They lived here in Purgatory?”

Waverly nodded. “Seems that way.”

“I remember going to a festival of some sort with them. Maybe a music festival? I remember fireworks and other pyrotechnics around the stage. But it must have been a dry summer or something wasn’t set up correctly because the next thing I knew, there were flames and chaos. People were running everywhere. My aunt and uncle told me to run for the river, so I did. I guess being young and small I must have been able to duck through the crowd.”

“That must have been the big Shelterlands fire.” Waverly reached out and took Nicole’s hand to comfort her as she recounted some of the history of the fire.

“I don’t remember much after the fire started, to be honest,” Nicole continued. “I remember waking up in a canoe on the river. A firefighter had found me. I went to live with my grandparents after that and they raised me.”

Waverly moved to Nicole’s side of the booth to comfort the older woman who now had tears running down her cheeks. She hadn’t realized she would be awakening such bad memories when she decided to share the photographs with her. Waverly wrapped an arm around Nicole’s shoulder and gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion as she held her close. 

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked. 

“Yeah. It just brought up a lot of memories.”

“I’m here for you if you want to talk about it.”

“Maybe later. I… I just need some time to process and I think I want to talk to the Chief.”

Waverly started to scoot out of the booth so Nicole could leave but was stopped by Nicole reaching out and grabbing her forearm.

“Where are you going?”

“You said you wanted to talk to Nedley. I just assumed…” Waverly slid back down.

“I’ve still got a good ten minutes on my break, unless you want to go?”

“I’m in no hurry,” Waverly assured her. She noticed Nicole’s hand had come to rest on her thigh. 

“So, does this,” Nicole pointed at the pictures, “mean we have known each other our entire life?”

“I guess it does,” Waverly smiled. “Maybe that’s why I just knew, from the moment I met you, that you were going to be important to me.”

Nicole smiled at the woman sitting beside her. She gently reached out and brushed a strand of hair from Waverly’s face, tucking it behind her ear. The younger woman involuntarily leaned into the touch.

“Wynonna kind of remembered you,” Waverly continued. “When she saw the picture, she remembered us going to a daycare your aunt and uncle ran.”

“What did she say?”

“Ummm…” Waverly hesitated. “She might have called you a goody two-shoes.

Nicole laughed. “Yeah, I can see that.”

***

“Chief, can I talk to you for a second?”

The last family had left and Santa was officially on a break. The Santa’s Workshop crew was straightening up as they waited for the next crew to take over for the evening shift. Nedley was waiting for Chrissy to gather their belongings so they could head out.

“Sure, Nicole. What’s going on?”

Nicole hesitated, then held out the pictures Waverly had given her. He took them from her and looked at them for a moment.

“Ah. Yeah…”

Nicole was silent.

“This one,” he held out the picture of her aunt and uncle and the girls. “Your aunt and uncle had taken you in when your parents went off ‘to find themselves.’ Chrissy was just a toddler and the Earp girls, well, that’s their story to tell...”

Nicole looked at him, noticing something in his tone. 

“They’re good people, those girls. I have seen that you and Waverly have gotten close. She’ll tell you in time, if she hasn’t already. I’m sure of that. But, as I said, it’s their story.” He paused a moment before continuing. “Your aunt and uncle ran a daycare of sorts. All you kids played together for a while there. Until you went to live with your grandparents.”

“I… I remember the music festival,” Nicole said hesitantly.

“You do? You were so damn scared, but still so damn tough. I found you, down river from the festival site after the accident. You’d gotten yourself into a canoe.”

“You’re the one?” Nicole’s eyes were wide.

“It took me some time to track down your parents and then your grandparents. Ward, Waverly’s dad, was Sheriff and he was buried trying to track down families of the victims. You stayed with me for a few weeks while we waited for your grandparents to come get you. Those folks of yours. Who doesn’t come get their kid after something like that?”

“My parents were never anything but selfish.”

“If they could see you now…”

“I haven’t talked to them in over a decade. It was just me and my grandparents. And now it’s just me.”

A brief silence fell between them until Nicole was the first to break it. 

“I… from the time I moved here, I always felt something. Some connection. To the town and to you and Chrissy.” She paused. “And when I met Waverly, she told me she felt like we meant something to each other and I felt it too. When she showed me the pictures…”

“I kept an eye on you over the years,” Nedley admitted. “When I found out you were interested in firefighting, I couldn't resist offering you this job.”

“You sent the email? When I saw the posting, I knew that this is where I had to come.”

“I’m glad you did, kid. You will always have a place here.”

“I feel like everything good that I have in my life is because I came back to the Ghost River Triangle,” Nicole admitted. 

“You're like a daughter to me. And Chrissy thinks of you like a sister.” He paused and gave her a smile. “And I know Waverly is quite fond of you. You have a family here, Nicole.”

No sooner had he said that than she lunged at him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, "The Cutting Edge" is a great movie and I will die on that hill. 
> 
> Also for the record, the last time I tried figure skates at a public rink, I managed them just fine, despite the flat blade and the toe pick.
> 
> One chapter to go. Maybe these two useless women will figure things out...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You and your girlfriend are adorable,” a woman said to Nicole as she picked up one bag before moving a few feet to get the second one from Waverly.  
> “Oh, we’re not…” Nicole started, turning to look at Waverly.  
> “I’m not…” Waverly said at the same time, looking at Nicole.  
> The woman looked surprised as she glanced between the two women. Behind them, Dolls and Wynonna stopped what they were doing to watch. 
> 
> \---  
> Chrissy puts her plan into action. There's mistletoe involved. Christmas gifts are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end... 
> 
> There are probably quite a few typos in here, so apologies in advance.

A large event tent had been set up in a parking lot beside the firehouse for the annual Purgatory Fire Department holiday celebration. Inside, round tables with festive tablecloths were surrounded by chairs decorated with garland and small wreaths - an extra gift the attendees could take home with them. A large decorated tree sat in one corner, with wrapped gifts beneath it — the toys that had been donated at Santa’s Workshop plus other gifts that had been purchased to make sure every child had at least one. Boxes filled with non-perishable food and other necessities sat behind distribution tables near the exit. Lights and garland were strung from the roof. Buffets were set up on two sides of the tent to help manage the crowd. Heat lamps kept the interior a comfortable temperature as holiday classics drifted from speakers around the tent.

Nicole and Waverly, Chrissy and Perry, and even Jeremy and Robin, were helping Nedley with the final touches in the tent. 

“Families should start arriving soon. Can you all start bringing the gift bags out of my office?” Nedley asked the team.

“Sure dad,” Chrissy said as the others nodded their agreement. She turned to the others, “Follow me.”

The group made its way through the firehouse to Nedley’s office, where open-top boxes of gift bags stuffed with small items for the guests were lined up. Chrissy maneuvered so the boys took their boxes first, pointing Nicole and Waverly to the boxes further inside the room. 

Waverly found her friend’s behavior curious. As she was about to say something, Chrissy giggled and pointed to the ceiling where mistletoe was hung just above Waverly and Nicole’s heads. Chrissy skipped out, leaving the two women alone for a moment.

“I, uh,” Nicole stammered. “I swear that wasn’t there the last time I was in Chief Nedley’s office.”

Waverly blushed. 

“If you don’t want to...” Nicole started, but Waverly cut her off with a finger to her lips.

“Nicole, I have wanted to since the moment you first walked into Shorty’s looking for that cup of coffee.”

“Y— you have?” Nicole looked at her incredulously.

Waverly just nodded and drifted a little closer. 

“I only went in for coffee because Chrissy suggested it. She talked about you a lot, and… I had seen pictures and, well, I wanted to meet you. When I saw you dancing with that broom, I…" Nicole could feel a blush forming across her cheeks as she leaned closer toward Waverly until they were mere inches apart. 

Waverly bridged the remaining distance, capturing Nicole’s lips in a gentle kiss, her hand drifting up to cup Nicole's cheek. She felt the taller woman’s arms wrap around her and she followed suit. When the kiss ended, the women rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Wow. That was…” Nicole started. 

“Yeah,” Waverly sighed. “Why haven’t we done that sooner?”

“I,” Nicole leaned back slightly so she could look in adoring hazel eyes. “I thought you were straight and just wanted to be friends. We got along so well and I really like you. I didn’t want to mess it up.”

“I kinda thought the same thing,” Waverly said. She giggled and added, “Well, not the straight part. But I wasn't sure if you liked me that way."

“It seems that Chrissy has been playing Cupid during the wrong holiday.”

“I’m glad she did,” Waverly said with a smile for Nicole. She winked and added, “Just don’t tell her I said that or it will go right to her head.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Nicole asked hopefully.

Waverly let her actions answer as she leaned forward and met Nicole’s lips with her own. This kiss was less nervous and more hungry — they both knew where they stood with the other now, knew the other wanted whatever it was that was growing between them. 

“Ahem,” someone cleared their throat from the direction of the door, startling the women. They pulled a short distance apart, maintaining their hold on each other, and turned toward the door.

“It’s about darn time,” Chrissy said with a smile. “Now would you please help me carry the rest of these out to the tent before my father starts asking questions about why it is taking you so long?”

The women laughed, flushes forming across both of their cheeks. Nicole still had her arm wrapped around Waverly’s back, holding the smaller woman close.

“We’ll be right there. I promise,” Nicole said. “Just, umm, give us a second.”

“You have until I drop this box off and then I’m coming back to look for you,” Chrissy warned with a smile and a wink before she picked up a box and left the office. 

“Waves,” Nicole began. “I, well, I know we have hung out a lot these last couple weeks, but, I’d really like to take you on a proper date.”

“I’d like that.” Waverly said with a smile so big her eyes crinkled. “But let’s get these boxes for Nedley before Chrissy drags us out. We can figure out the details after the event?” 

Waverly stood on her toes and kissed Nicole one last time before reluctantly stepping out of her grasp and going to pick up a box.

***

As the party was in full swing, some of the firefighters helped move tables aside to open up space for a dance floor/play area for the kids to work off some energy until it was time for Santa to come out and then for his elves to distribute toys. Jeremy, playing the role of DJ, put on some upbeat holiday-themed music and parents and kids were out on the dance floor having a blast. 

Somehow, Chrissy had convinced Wynonna to come help out — Waverly still had no idea how she had managed that. Conveniently, she had arrived just as the party was starting, long after the heavy lifting was done. The older Earp was assigned to manage the drink station which, to her very vocal dismay, featured warm mulled cider, soft drinks, water, and coffee, with juice boxes for the younger kids — not a drop of alcohol in sight. She was assisted by one of the firefighters, a muscular, quiet man with a bright smile by the name of Xavier Dolls, who most people referred to simply as Dolls. Alice had come with Wynonna and had quickly run off to play with some of the other children. 

Waverly stood near the bar alternating between talking to Wynonna (who kept looking at her with an inexplicable shit-eating grin), watching Alice dancing with other kids, and watching Nicole, dressed again in her elf costume but mysteriously missing the ears, handing out candy canes and other treats. Her attention was on the elf when she felt a tug on her hand and a little voice calling “Aunty Waves?” She looked down to see her niece looking back up at her.

“Hey kiddo. Are you having fun?” she asked, squatting down to the girl’s level.

Alice nodded. “Will you come dance with us, Aunty Waves?”

The young girl started tugging her toward the dance floor. Waverly glanced up toward Wynonna who nodded her head toward the dance floor, urging her sister to go. So she let her niece lead her into the middle of a group of kids who were dancing, if one could call it that, to “Jingle Bell Rock.” They jumped around and swung their bodies and just had a fun time. Waverly laughed and joined in.

The music shifted to “You Make it Feel Like Christmas” as Waverly glanced around the tent and danced. Her eyes landed on Nicole, who had stopped to watch her and smiles crossed both women’s faces as Waverly’s dance moves slowed down and became more sultry. She pointed at the other woman and beckoned her to join them on the dance floor, only to be met with a mouthed “no,” a head shake, and what appeared to be a look of abject fear. Even Waverly’s best puppy dog eyes weren’t working, so she was going to have to resort to dirtier tricks. 

Unseen by Waverly and Nicole, Chrissy and Robin were also conspiring. The young man then went to talk to Jeremy about the music selection. 

“Alice,” Waverly said, leaning down toward the girl. “Remember my elf friend over there? Maybe you and some of your friends can get her to come out and dance with us.”

“Oh! Yes!” Alice exclaimed before quickly recruiting a few more kids to assist her. 

The sound of Gwen Stefani and Blake Shelton transitioned into what Waverly could only call a true holiday classic as the kids approached Nicole. Waverly watched with a mischievous glint in her eyes as the kids pleaded with her to join them on the dance floor. She was so distracted by the redhead that the change in music didn’t quite register with her, she just swayed to the beat. After a little more pleading, and some tugging on her arm by Alice, Nicole relented and joined Waverly where she was dancing with the other kids. A small cheer erupted among the children as Nicole joined them, her gaze set firmly on the grinning adult in the group. 

Waverly pointed at Nicole with something sparkling in her eyes as she sang along to the song coming from the speaker. 

_ All I want for Christmas is you _

_ You, baby _

Nicole smiled as she moved closer. Before either woman knew it, they were swaying in each other’s arms as a small herd of children jumped and danced and sang around them.

“Yo, Baby Nedley,” Wynonna said, fistbumping the woman standing a short distance from her. “Good job. I haven’t seen Waves smile like that probably ever. Certainly not any time she was with Chump.”

Waverly continued singing to Nicole as they danced. 

_ I just want you for my own _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true _

Nicole joined in for the next line as they drifted closer together.

_ All I want for Christmas is you _

_ You, baby _

Nicole leaned in and kissed the woman in her arms, momentarily oblivious to their surroundings. 

“Ugh, they make ‘the Notebook’ look bleak,” Wynonna commented to Dolls, who she had been flirting with throughout the party, earning a rare chuckle from the man. 

“Haught’s good people. I’m glad to see her look so happy,” he commented. 

“They look good together,” Wynonna admitted, before quickly adding, “if you tell anyone I said that, I will kill you.”

***

All the gifts had been given out and the party was winding down. Nicole and Waverly were working at one of the distribution tables near the exit where families could stop and receive a reusable shopping bag filled with food and another with other household necessities. Wynnona and Dolls were behind them, helping to ensure a constant supply of bags. Chrissy and Perry and a couple of firefighters were at a similar station across from them. Even Alice was helping by handing out treats for the kids as they left. 

“You and your girlfriend are adorable,” a woman said to Nicole as she picked up one bag before moving a few feet to get the second one from Waverly.

“Oh, we’re not…” Nicole started, turning to look at Waverly. 

“I’m not…” Waverly said at the same time, looking at Nicole. 

The woman looked surprised as she glanced between the two women. Behind them, Dolls and Wynonna stopped what they were doing to watch. 

“I mean, we could be…” Waverly suggested shyly.

“Yeah?” Nicole’s tone was full of hope but also nerves. 

“Yeah,” the brunette said with a nod.

Nicole turned to the woman and smiled. “Thank you. But my  _ girlfriend _ is the adorable one.”

Waverly blushed as Nicole pulled her close and kissed her quickly. Behind them, Wynonna made gagging sounds, earning a glare from both women. 

“You two have a merry Christmas,” the woman said with a wink, before taking her bags and walking over to her young son who was talking animatedly to Alice.

***

The next morning, the group was back at the mall for the last minute holiday rush. Waverly saw Nicole rushing past Shorty’s to get to work at Santa’s Workshop, so she whipped up some coffees for the team. A few minutes later, she was standing shyly in front of her now-girlfriend. In many ways, nothing had changed between them but it also seemed like everything had. They stood awkwardly for a moment, just looking at each other with shy, lovestruck grins. Finally, the shorter woman put the coffees down and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s shoulders. She leaned up and pulled her into a slow kiss, just this side of inappropriate.

“Good morning,” Nicole said breathlessly when they broke apart. They stood close with their foreheads resting against each other. 

“Oh, thank goodness! Coffee!” Chrissy’s voice pulled them from their thoughts as she walked up and took one of the cups that had her name written on it. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt. Go back to what you were doing but not too long because we have to open soon.”

Chrissy took a second cup for her father. At Chrissy’s urging, Jeremy, who was shyly standing a respectful distance away, waiting patiently, went to grab his own cup. He smiled shyly at the couple and scurried back to his station. 

“I, umm, better get to work,” Nicole said hesitantly. 

“Do— do you want to come for Christmas Eve dinner?” Waverly asked shyly. “I know I invited you to our Christmas open house before, but… well… that was before....”

“I… the Chief and Chrissy invited me for dinner at his place…” Nicole’s voice trailed off. “That was before yesterday. I could get out of it…”

Waverly stopped her. “Go spend the evening with them, especially after all you now know about your connection to them.”

“It’s a connection to you and your sister, too. Maybe I can join you after dinner?” 

This was a new conundrum for Nicole. She was used to having no one to spend the holidays with and now she had two families to welcome her to join them. 

“That would be nice. And…” Waverly paused, “Maybe you could stay so you can have Christmas breakfast with us?”

“I… I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family time.”

“Nonsense. I want you there.” Waverly leaned up and kissed the taller woman. “Just think about it.”

“I will. I promise.”

***

The family was gathered in the living room enjoying dessert and drinks in front of a roaring fire. Alice had been eagerly awaiting her chance to open a present and kept looking over toward the pile of gifts under the tree. 

“Baby girl,” Wynonna called from the kitchen. “Looks like your girlfriend is here.”

Waverly jumped up from her seat and practically ran to the door. She pulled it open and watched as Nicole pulled a backpack and a large shopping bag from her car. The only thing preventing her from running out to greet the woman was the snow on the ground and the fuzzy slippers she was wearing on her feet. Instead, Waverly stepped out onto the porch as her girlfriend climbed the steps. She pulled Nicole into a tight hug, their lips meeting in a gentle, unhurried kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Nicole greeted her.

“I wasn’t sure you’d make it,” Waverly said softly as she led her girlfriend inside. “I’m glad you came. We were just finishing dessert. Gus made her famous apple pie with caramel sauce, if you want a piece.”

“No more pie,” Wynonna mumbled through a mouthful of pie as she walked by with a big slice on her plate. 

“Wy…” Waverly growled.

“It’s okay. I had a piece of pie over at the Chief’s house.” She held up the shopping bag. “Do gifts go under the tree?”

“Waverly, didn’t you tell her she didn’t have to bring gifts,” Curtis said from where he sat by the fire.

“She did, but I couldn’t come empty handed,” Nicole assured him. “I promise they are just little tokens of my appreciation for all of you.”

***

The family gathered around the tree in their Christmas pajamas the next morning. Waverly had surprised Nicole with a pair of her own the night before so she could partake in the family tradition. The two sat side-by-side in their matching pajamas, watching as Alice tore into the wrapping on her largest gift to reveal the American Girl Doll that Waverly had bought when she and Nicole were shopping.

“Santa got me the doll!” Alice squealed, jumping up and down and shaking it as if she couldn’t believe it was real. She ran around the room to each person and showed it off. 

“You did good, baby” Nicole whispered as she kissed Waverly’s cheek, drawing a blush. 

“Good job,” Wynonna mouthed at the pair with a wink before turning back to look at her excited daughter. 

“This one is for you,” the brunette said to her girlfriend, handing her a wrapped box. 

Waverly watched as Nicole opened the box to find it full of tissue paper. As she removed the pieces, it revealed a small metal sculpture, which she gently removed. It was about eight inches tall, hand crafted from nuts and bolts and other upcycled metal bits and pieces welded together to depict a firefighter in action. 

“D— do you like it?” she asked hesitantly.

“Baby, this is amazing,” Nicole said, leaning forward to kiss the smaller woman. “Is this from that booth we saw at the Festival?”

Waverly nodded. 

“I really liked her work. But… when?”

“Remember when I sent you off to get cider for us while we were there last week? I saw it the first time we all went. I had been thinking about it since then, so I emailed the artist and asked her to hold it. That was part of the reason I wanted to go that day.”

“Y—you bought it before we even started dating?” Nicole asked incredulously. 

“Nicole, even if we hadn’t started dating, we had already become good friends. I wanted to show you how much you meant to me.” 

“I— baby, I don’t know what to say.”

“Okay, okay, enough you two,” Wynonna finally said. “Who gets the next gift?”

“Wynonna!” Gus chastised. 

“What? Those two can do that on their own time. I want to get to that expensive bottle of whiskey I know Waves bought me.”

“What makes you think I got you whiskey?” Waverly challenged.

Wynonna just gave her a look that clearly said  _ Really? _ Waverly sighed in response and handed her sister a gift. 

As it turned out, she hadn’t gotten Wynonna whiskey, but Nicole had when Waverly suggested it would help the women bond. Instead, Waverly had given her a sculpture from the same artist who had made Nicole’s gift.

“Alice,” Nicole said to the young girl who was already playing with the American Girl Doll “Santa” had given her as the adults continued unwrapping their gifts. “This is for you.”

The young girl took the package Nicole held out to her. The redhead watched the girl’s eyes widen as she saw an accessory set for her new doll. 

“You know how I worked for Santa as one of his elves this Christmas? Well, I heard he got you that doll, so I thought you could use some stuff to go with it.” 

The eyes of the family landed on Nicole, appreciating the happiness she had brought the young girl. She blushed and deflected as she pointed to one of the gifts under the tree. “Wynonna, can you hand that one to me?”

She handed the gift — two gifts wrapped together — to Waverly with a shy smile. “This is for you.”

Waverly’s eyes went wide as she unwrapped the larger, flatter one on the bottom to reveal a book. Not just any book, it was a photographic guide to ancient cultures that the Purgatory History Museum had. She had been eyeing it for months but had been too practical to pull the trigger and actually buy it. 

“Nicole, this is… how did you know?”

“When you were telling me about your museum job, you mentioned that you had been considering buying it.”

“Y— you remembered that?” She couldn’t believe that Nicole had remembered such a minor comment she had made in passing. Most people hardly paid attention to what she wanted. 

“Of course. I hope you like the other one.”

_ How could I not like anything she gives me? _ Waverly thought.  _ How did I get so lucky? _

The second box contained a pair of bookends — carved to resemble the front and back half of the Sphinx of Giza. Waverly examined it closely, noticing the finely carved details. 

“This is cool,” she breathed. 

“I— I carved it myself.” Her eyes betrayed a combination of pride and nervousness as she waited for Waverly’s response. 

“That’s amazing, baby.” 

The bookends were handed around as everyone marveled at Nicole’s woodworking skill. 

“Hey, Haught Dog,” Wynonna called out. “It looks like this last gift is for you.”

Nicole easily caught the small, nicely wrapped box the older Earp tossed to her. She looked toward Waverly who just shrugged. It was clear she didn’t know what was in it. The redhead began to carefully unwrap the gift as Waverly leaned close.

“You unwrap gifts like an old lady, Carrot Top,” Wynonna muttered impatiently.

“Hush, girl,” Gus chastised, swatting at the older Earp. 

Beneath the wrapping paper was a small white box. Nicole opened it and pulled aside the first layer of tissue paper to see a titanium Leatherman Charge resting on another layer of tissue. Her name was neatly engraved on the handle. 

“Th— this is too much,” she said, looking up at the family around her with tear-filled eyes. 

“Nonsense,” Gus insisted. 

“Look at the blade, Red.” Wynonna was practically bouncing in her seat like a kid at, well, Christmas. 

Nicole opened the blade to reveal the custom engraving — a firefighter helmet on one side and a treeline on the other. The tears that she had been fighting fell from her eyes. Waverly wrapped an arm wrap around her back and scooted impossibly closer.

“We’ve seen the smile on this one’s face since she met you,” Gus said with a nod toward Waverly. “This is from all of us, Randy and Chrissy included.”

As if on cue, the Nedleys walked in through the front door to join family festivities. Nicole rose from her seat and rushed over to embrace first Randy and then Chrissy, thanking them. 

***

Nicole walked out of the kitchen with her mug of mulled cider and stopped in the doorway as she looked at the sight before her. The living room of the homestead was full of holiday cheer, from the decorations to the fire burning in the fireplace. The sound of cheerful voices talking and laughing filled the room. More importantly, it was full of extended family, as Waverly had told her over two weeks earlier — Chief Nedley, Chrissy and Perry, Jeremy and Robin, Rosita, Shorty, and others all stopped in. She was overcome with emotion and could feel her eyes filling with tears. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by the feeling of an arm wrapping around her back as her girlfriend snuggled close. “Are you okay, baby?” Waverly asked softly.

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes before resting her arm around the smaller woman. Nicole leaned down to kiss the shorter woman on the cheek.

“Just thinking…”

Waverly hummed. “Good thoughts or bad thoughts?”

“Good. All good.” Nicole paused then turned in Waverly’s arms so she was facing the smaller woman before continuing. “I pretty much had been alone every Christmas since my grandparents died when I was in university. It was always just easier to take a shift at work, you know?”

The smaller woman nodded and let her continue. 

“When I talked to Nedley the other day about the pictures, he said I have a family here.” She felt Waverly nod beside her. “Looking around just now, it really hit me that it was true.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than intended which also means it is a little rambling. But in discussing with some other writers what gift Nicole would give Waverly and what Gus and Curtis would give Nicole, the part with gifts got longer than originally planned. 
> 
> Ultimately, tho, it was both about WayHaught and found family and I wanted to be sure to get both in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Let me know in the comments (well, maybe not if you hate it)... 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Namaenai_Earper) if you want to shout at me there.


End file.
